<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfy and Cozy are We by Sachiela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492101">Comfy and Cozy are We</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela'>Sachiela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KlanceSecretSanta2020, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, WAFF, mostly comfort, soft boys in love, trans keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith comes home exhausted and sore after an 8-hour shift at work--probably a bit too long for his binder, he knows. Lance notices and encourages him to go change, having a cup of hot chocolate, dinner, and a mindless movie ready when he's done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klance Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfy and Cozy are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/gifts">master_obi_wan_kenboneme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Klance Secret Santa gift for master-obi-wan-kenboneme on Tumblr! </p><p>The request was for Trans Keith representation.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keys jingling as he unlocks and opens the door to their apartment, Keith sighs. Just the initial rush of warm air (Lance never did like the cold) is enough to remind him that he’s home and he can start relaxing. He kicks off his shoes and hangs up his jacket, feeling a twinge in his chest as he lifts his arms. </p><p>Oh, right, that’s why 8-hour shifts suck.</p><p>“Hey, babe, I--” Lance starts, having stepped out of the kitchen to greet him, but the words cut off when he sees Keith’s wince. He steps closer and gently rubs Keith’s arms, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “Go ahead and change before it starts feeling worse, yeah? Dinner just needs a few more minutes and I’m about to get some hot chocolate going, if that sounds good?”</p><p>Keith nods, leaning up to give his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek as well. “Yeah, sounds great.” He’d wondered, once, how it was that Lance could read him so well and had been surprised to learn that Lance hadn’t found it easy at first, but he’d kept observing until the patterns stood out. The fact that he’d even bothered to try to <em>find</em> the patterns is enough for Keith to know that he’d fallen in love with the right person.</p><p>Lance gives his arms one final squeeze before stepping aside. Smiling to himself at just how attentive Lance is, Keith gets to their room and quickly strips out of his work clothes. It takes a moment longer to get the binder off and he can’t help but let out a soft whine as he pulls it over his head. He’s going to need to look into other options if he’s going to keep working longer shifts like this.</p><p>After a quick shower to feel a bit more human, Keith steps back out of their room dressed in a baggy sweater and shorts, finding that Lance has plated dinner and gotten everything set up on the coffee table, their Christmas tree twinkling softly to the side. </p><p>“So, thinking more mindless explosions or tooth-rotting sweet?” Lance asks as Keith wraps around his boyfriend and gives him a proper kiss.</p><p>“That’s all the sweet I need, so how about some mindless explosions?”</p><p>Lance laughs, giving Keith another kiss and a light swat on his thigh. “Flatterer. Go sit, then, while I get <em>Die Hard</em> set up.” He passes Keith a warm mug as the smaller man curls up on the couch. </p><p>Keith takes an appreciative sip of the cocoa. They’ve had <em>discussions</em> on whether or not <em>Die Hard</em> is a Christmas movie, but there’s no real point in arguing it further. It’s more than mindless enough for him. </p><p>Glancing at the plates on the table, he makes a curious noise. “So, what did you make?”</p><p>“It’s a Christmas alfredo. Hunk saw something about it online and decided to have some fun with it. He suggested sundried tomatoes for the red, but I thought some red bell pepper would work better. And then sauteed spinach for green,” Lance explains as he joins Keith on the couch. </p><p>Keith trades his mug (mildly unwillingly) for his plate and leans into Lance’s side as he sits back. He takes a bite and smiles. “It’s good.”</p><p>“Well of course it’s good,” Lance scoffs, “It’s a Hunk recipe.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but you still cooked it, so…” He kisses Lance’s cheek and shifts a touch closer. “My compliments to the chef.”</p><p>Lance's ears turn pink as he smiles. “What’s got you in such a happy mood right now, cariño? Normally you’re much more frustrated after a long shift.”</p><p>While this normally would be true, and Keith also can’t deny how exhausted he was when he got home and the lingering soreness in his chest, he just feels...at peace. “Mm, no one was really that rude today, for once. Yeah, the longer shifts are a lot, but nothing went wrong or anything.” No one tried to misgender him or anything, which shocks him for how long he had worked. He’d even been called <em>sir</em> at one point, which made his whole week. </p><p>Smile widening, Lance rubs his cheek on Keith’s hair, for once not complaining that it’s still damp from his shower. “I’m glad to hear that. You deserve all the good days.”</p><p>They’re quiet while they eat, with the sounds of the movie comfortably filling the space, and Keith giving a few more appreciative hums as he finishes his plate and switches it back for the hot chocolate. </p><p>Lance grabs his own mug with one hand and wraps his free arm around Keith’s shoulders. “By the way, how are your back and shoulders feeling? You looked pretty tense earlier.”</p><p>Trying to carefully check his range of movement, Keith can’t stop himself from wincing when a muscle pulls too far.</p><p>“That bad?”</p><p>“I’ll be okay. No work tomorrow anyway, so I’ll probably just wear baggy clothes all day if I can,” Keith replies. It should be a long enough break for him to be able to work his shorter shift the day after with only mild discomfort. </p><p>Lance hums. “Remind me to give you a massage later to see if we can keep it from getting worse, yeah?” </p><p>As if Keith would ever say no to those magic fingers, he thinks with a small grin. He bumps his temple against Lance’s jaw as they finish their drinks. When the mugs are empty, Keith places them next to their plates and starts to gently shove Lance until he’s lying down along the couch, perfect for Keith to rest on top of. </p><p>His boyfriend’s heartbeat is soothing under his ear. That, along with the hand lightly rubbing up and down his back, are more than enough to coax him into a light doze, not even the promise of a back rub later enough to keep him fully awake.</p><p>“Be careful about falling asleep here, babe. Or it’s gonna be <em>my</em> back all messed up.”</p><p>Keith smirks, snuggling down closer and using his legs to make sure Lance is completely pinned. “Tough luck.”</p><p>He laughs at the sound of Lance’s enraged squawk. He’ll let him up later, but for right now, this is where he wants to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>